Heavens Diamonds: Behind the Scenes and an Alternate Universe
by FluffyMCFluffers
Summary: So this for my new fanfic for pirates of the caribbean, but before you read you need to get ready. I need to explain a few things and it might take a while. This includes: A completely different universe A few changes Some headcanons And some OCs So please read this and enjoy Heavens Diamonds!
1. Intro

Welcome to the first section of the Behind the Scenes for Heavens Crystals.

Now, I said that this story will include an alternate universe, some changes to the movies, and headcanons (but very few).

This is from my personal universe and imagination.

So, I don't know how many sections this will have but I'll try to explain as much as possible. And if you still don't understand, you can comment and I'll answer as best as I can.

This will also include some original characters I made for this story. You can also suggest some headcanons and ideas for this story.

So, hope you read this and enjoy the book when it comes out!


	2. Section 1: A Different Universe

Now this is going to be one of those long ass chapters where you get ALOT of explaining.

Now this the history for this universe:

The Age of Piracy

Centuries ago, pirates ruled the seas; rampaging trade ships, stealing and looting, and drinking up rum. They lived with their ships with their own rules, which were NO rules. They thought that they were the true royalty of the sea. Until, one obstacle got in their way...

Calypso.

She believed that the pirates ways were foolish, so she destroyed their ships and their lives. This allowed the royal navy to have a chance at catching the pirates and putting them behind bars... or worse.

But then, an unknown band of pirates formed together in a patch of land known as Shipwreck Cove. With the help of the notorious Davy Jones, they conceived a plan to bind the goddess into human form.

And so they did

But before they did, they tricked the goddess into a grand celebration in her honor. Calypso, for a moment, saw the pirates in a new light; that behind all the looting and rampaging were honorable hearts. So, in a rare circumstance, she offered the pirates gifts of their own.

The powers of Aura.

The pirates were suprised by the goddesses actions, as their bodies flowed with energy people thought only the gods could feel.

Calypso told them that they had three ways in using these powers.

For the elements.

For the balance.

And for the seasons.

The pirates thanked the goddess for her gift and promised to cherish it with other generations.

However, they kept their plan alive and used their newfound abilities to attack the goddess and bind her in human form.

Calypso, now Tia Dalma, was angered by the pirates betrayal and for giving them the powers of Aura. She vowed to one day be free from her human form and unleash her true wrath upon them.

The pirates, now with the powers of Aura, shared their abilities with others around the world.

Some accepted it, but most denied it. The people knew the pirates were reckless creatures, but now they were convinced they were spawnes of the devil himself. For you see, the citizens thought that magic was a sin, a terrible plague to be brought upon the human body.

Now the pirates lives were truly terrible as they now they knew that Calypso had not only given them a blessing, but a curse.

But that did not stop the pirates from using the powers of Aura. They placed a law that from now one, pirates shall be the only ones to use magic; but for their own purposes.

And thus the Brethren Court was born.

However, the British navy found out about this and hunted for not only pirates, but other magical entities such as witches. They also hunted for citizens who had received a bit of magic from some of the pirates.

When the navy would catch witches, they would force the women to take away any magic a citizen would have.

The people would be stripped off their magic, amd then hung.

Magic was gone from the people, but pirates still held the powers of Aura and they were passed on from generation to generation. But not many families lived to pass on the magic and there for, magic was lost to piracy.

Now, magic was more rarer than ever, until a saying went around:

Only those born of piracy are born with magic.

However, this wasn't exactly true.

As the decades went by, people were finding different ways people could have magic. So, far there are only three:

Being born of piracy.

Being cursed.

Or studying it.

But so far, pirates have been the only ones known for magic abilities.

And the more magic was being found, the more pirates were being hunted.

And no pirates, meant no magic.

So, I really hope this isn't TOO much. I really hope I explained enough, but like i said, you can leave a question and I'll try and answer as best as possible.

Also, sorry if this sounds silly, but it's my imagination.


	3. Curse of the Black Pearl

Minor Changes:

\- Will is still found by Elizabeth with the same medallion. But when she finds out he's the child of a pirate, she steals the medallion because not only is the price of piracy death, but it means he was born with the powers of Aura.

\- Will, not only becomes a blacksmith and a swordsman, but is also a lapidary (someone who makes stuff out of crystal). The reason why is because he was born with a power known as Crystallokinesis, which is the ability to bend crystal. However, he keeps it a secret because of the price he'll have to pay.

\- The conversation between Barbossa and Elizabeth is still the same, however during it, Barbossa askes Elizabeth if she's heard of the powers of Aura. She says that she no longer believes in the myth and that they're not real. Barbossa says that he begs to differ, as not only does some of the crew have it (including himself), but he says that Elizabeth has some of it as well. Elizabeth does not argue, as saying that she wasn't born of piracy would blow her cover.

\- Remember the scene where Jack ALMOST threw Will into the ocean because he threatened him? Well, during that scene, Jack tells Will that his father, Bill Turner, was a pirate. Of course, Will doesn't believe him. However, Jack tells him the saying that everyone talks about:

Those born of piracy are born with magic.

\- Will then questions if he really is the son of a pirate, as it explains his ability to bend crystal. During this conversation, Jack also reveals that he is one of the very few generations of pirates to be born with the powers of Aura. He explains that if Will shows him his abilities, Jack will show his.

\- Will accepts and makes a sparrow sculpture out of ruby(and thin air). Jack, being impressed, takes the sculpture for himself. But he doesn't show Will his abilities, as he was just tricking him into making something shiny.

\- At Isla de Muerta, Elizabeth's blood doesn't work and Will and Jack come to save her (well, mostly Will). During this scene, a hint is thrown of Jack and Barbossas abilites. When Barbossa finds out that Jack is alive, Jack says he will make sure Barbossa is back in hell where he belongs. And then Barbossa says that Jack will burn along with him. Jack responds, saying that he doesn't burn, causing murmurs from the crew. (See where I'm going with this?)

\- During the talk between Will and Elizabeth, not only does Elizabeth reveal the truth to Will, but Will reveals his abilities to her. It's also revealed that when he was younger, Will would make trinkets out of crystal for Elizabeth.

\- When the battle of Isla de Muerta happens, it's revealed that Jacks ability is Agnikinesis (the ability to control fire). However, even when he dies, Barbossas ability is not revealed, as he never used it during the fight.


	4. Dead Man's Chest

Minor Changes:

\- Ya'll know how in this movie, Elizabeth was questioning whether or not she had feelings for Jack? Well, here she also questions if she really has the powers of Aura. After the events of the first, Elizabeth experienced strange events happen to her. She doesn't sweat in the sunlight and when the sun is up, she gets this strange feeling in her body. But she tries to deny it, as she wasn't born of piracy.

\- When the crew meets Tia Dalma, she reveals that during the time of the first Brethern Court, Davy Jones wasn't given the powers of Aura. The reason why is because the goddess Calypso saw darkness deep in his heart and feared he'd use the powers of Aura the wrong way. Enraged by the goddesses words, Davy Jones saw no more need to feel anything. So, he cut out his heart and put it in a chest.

\- During his time on the Flying Dutchman, Will still finds his father, Bill. While the crew is asleep, they have a short talk about the powers of Aura. Will tells his father about his abilities and that if he inherited it from him. Bill says no and says that the powers of Aura were once huge clusters of magic in one body. But once the pirates families grew, the clusters were separated and each one was different, based on the person they embodied. Bill then says that because each power is different, doesn't mean it's not hereditary. It's just really rare.

\- Bill also reveals that he has the powers of Aura as well. His ability is Hallucikinesis, the ability to create illusions. Will finds this quite useful because as soon as he gets the key from Davy Jones, Bill creates the illusion of Will still being in the Dutchman, allowing Will to escape.


	5. At World's End

Minor Changes:

\- Now this is where you get see more powers of Aura in action. Will has improved in his Crystallokinesis, being able to make huge clusters of sharp crystal with it. We also get to see some of the crews abilities! For example, Ragetti's ability is Volukinesis, the ability to control insects. And Pintels ability is Fungokinesis, the ability to control fungi. While Gibbs has no abilities of his own, his Alchemy is spot on.

\- Will and Elizabeth are still on bad terms, not to mention the feeling of having powers is getting stronger for Elizabeth. And if you ask, yes, there is more of Jacks Agnikinesis, he just prefers using hand to hand combat. Not to mention, sometimes the powers of Aura can get a bit... crazy. Especially in Jacks standards.

\- Now if you're asking about Sao Fangs abilities, his is unknown. Yes, it's so unknown that he's never used it in front of anybody. Not even when he dies you find out. It'll always remain a mystery.

\- In the scene where Elizabeth finds out her father is dead, not only does he tell her about the heart of Davy Jones, but he also reveals that at birth, she was cursed with the powers of Aura. However, he doesn't reveal the reason why she was cursed. Elizabeth doesn't care however, as she literally just found her father was murdered.

\- During the Maelstrom battle, Elizabeth finds out that her ability is Heliokinesis, the ability to control solar attributes. She and Will still get married, though. OBVIOUSLY. I COULD NOT CUT THAT BEAUTIFUL SCENE OUT.

\- And basically everything else is still the same


	6. On Stranger Tides

Minor Changes:

\- Now here's where I talk about Angelica. Since she was born of piracy, you'd think she was born with the powers of Aura. But like I said before, not all generations of pirates had the powers of Aura. And Blackbeards was one of them. So, Angelica was just born a regular pirate with no magic.

\- Sure, Blackbeard has no magic. But he has the sword of Triton. And here, that thing is pretty damn powerful; well depending on who's using it. Like the powers of Aura, the sword of Triton depends on its master. Since Blackbeard is just a bad man with no purpose for his actions, the sword doesn't have a purpose. But when it's in the hands of Barbossa, it has a purpose. And a worthy master.

\- Barbossa still loses his leg, because seriously, that peg leg for a rum flask is awesome. Also Jacks reaction is priceless.

\- Now this one doesn't have that many changes. Why? TBH, I love all the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, but this one wasn't the most popular.


	7. Dead Men Tell No Tales

Minor Changes:

\- Since Henry is the child of Elizabeth and Will, you'd think his powers would be a mix of his parents abilities.

Basically:

Crystallokinesis Heliokinesis = Chromokinesis?

\- Basically Chromokinesis is the ability to change colors to different areas according to the mood or situation. (I'll explain in the the 2nd section)

\- Carina still becomes an astronomer and a... horologist. However, in this version she wasn't dropped in a orphanage when she was baby. She was actually dropped in a orphanage when she was around six years old. But, she doesn't remember anything before that. And not only was she left with the diary of Galileo Galilei, she was also left with a ruby locket wrapped around her neck. But even with these changes, she was still accused of being a witch. (Once again, I'll explain in the character bios)

\- Jack in this version is still a drunk pirate, but still had a bit of seriousness during the end. And here, the ending is VERY different. And not to mention, Jack was basically just a comedic act in this movie.

\- So, get ready, these last few changes are for the ending. So if you haven't seen the movie, SPOILER ALERT.

\- Barbossa lives in this version because, OMFG MY HEART. Anyway, the moment he's about to make his sacrifice, Carina doesn't let him as she literally just found the man she's been looking for her entire life. Yeah, it's a lot to take in such a short amount of time, but surely she'd hold on to him and let him explain.

\- And did I mention, Salazar lives in this version? Why? Read this: http/tragicbeauty1991./post/161561603799/potc-5-barbossa-salazar-and-an-alternate-ending. It's the main reason I'm making this story.

\- I've seen few people ask, what happened to the Queen Anne's Revenge. Well, before the team went to the whole Will and Elizabeth reunion, they go back for the Queen Anne's Revenge. Because I'm pretty sure Barbossa devoted the last five years of his life adorning that ship with gold. And yes, the ship survives. Salazar did not destroy it. Thank god.

\- And the Will and Elizabeth reunion still happens, because that part is tear jerking. Seriously, we waited 10 years for that moment.


	8. Section 2: Character Bios

Now, this section is for the MAIN characters of the franchise.

I'll probably include some other characters like Angelica or Calypso.(or not)

But don't worry, I'll also include some of the villains as well.(probably not)

And no I have not read the books. For me, the books are NOT canon to my world.

Like I said, DIFFERENT UNIVERSE. SMALL CHANGES. HEADCANONS.

So, I hope you stick around and enjoy what my imagination has to offer!

(Or probably most people think this is silly. Probably)

Also, like I said before, there will be some headcanons of mine. They are NOT canon to the movies in any way. And, I'll not be writing all of the characters backstories. I'll only be writing for the main characters we barely know (Hector, Will, Elizabeth etc.) and my OCs. If you want to see the characters backstories, go to the wiki page.


	9. Jack Sparrow

Name: Jacques Teague (head-canon real name)

Ethnic Group: English

Hair Color: Black/Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Born: 1690s

Ability: Agnikinesis (Fire)

Reason for powers: Born

Zodiac: Leo

Family:

Edward Teague (Father)

Unknown mother (Deceased)

Jack (Paternal Uncle)

Occupation: Captain

Ship: The Black Pearl

Scent(Yes I'm doing this too): Sunflower and cinnamon

Personality: Self-serving, persuasive, influential, dishonest

Head-canons:

Jacks Agnikinesis can be quite... insane as I explained in Section 1. However, like Wills power, though it's dangerous there is beauty in it. Sometimes he makes random images out of the flames from his hands as it relieves his stress.

Jacks favorite food is Rum Cake. Why? Because it tastes like rum and no matter how much you eat of it, you never get drunk.

While it may not look like it, Jack has a secret crush. No, its not Elizabeth. Though he still hasn't let that one go. Oh no, it's someone else. But I'll spare the details. Let's just say, he loves this person to the point of admiration. Yeah, it's THAT kind of crush. Basically, a high school crush. Kind of.

Jack is afraid of Australia. 'Nuff said. We ALL know why...

Jack is overprotective. Whether it be towards a friend or spouse or pet; whatever. He'd hold on to it. He'd also be overprotective over things he worked for and risked his life for; like the Black Pearl. Whatever it was, he'd protect it with his life, even that special someone.

I'll add some more in the future, but for now I'll start with five head canons for each character.

Feel free to suggest some as well!


	10. Hector Barbossa

Name: Hector Barbossa

Ethnic Group: English/Irish

Hair Color: Auburn (greying)

Eye Color: Blue

Born: 1680s (head-canon year because the timeline hurts my effing head)

Ability: Unknown

Reason for powers: Born with unknown reason

Zodiac: Aries

Family:

Viktor Barbossa (Father)

Aileen Barbossa (Mother)

Carina Barbossa (Daughter)

Betha Almeida (Cousin)

Ciara Almeida (Cousin)

Cara Almeida (Cousin)

Fionn Almeida (Cousin)

Occupation: Captain

Ship: Queen Anne's Revenge

Scent(Yes I'm doing this too): Apple and ginger

Personality: Confident, persuasive, ruthless, cunning

Head-canons:

While his favorite food is apples and caviar, Hector has a secret MAJOR sweet tooth. His favorites are anything apple related (of course). But he's been known to steal some pies and cakes every now and then.

Hector didn't leave Carina in the orphanage. Instead, he decided to raise her and even get some help from Elizabeth. Hector would also make sure that Carina would have an education as he had to fight for his. However, he only raised her for six years until the attack of Blackbeard.

Hector can hold his liquor. Don't think you'll be seeing a drunk Barbossa anytime soon.

Hector has a secret soft side, believe it or not. The only way you get to see it is if you know him very well and know what breaks his core. While he may look a like a carnivorous murderer on the outside, he can be a giant teddybear on the inside. Mainly, the only ones who get to see Hectors soft side are his family.

Hector has never used his powers in a fight after an incident when he was a child. His family nor his crew or friends know about his abilities. But, his powers are said to bring the fear of God into the hearts of men. And like I said, the powers of Aura can sometimes be uncontrollable to the point where they consume you.


	11. Will Turner

Name: William Turner Jr.

Ethnic Group: English/Scottish

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Ability: Crystallokinesis (Crystal)

Reason for powers: Born

Zodiac: Pisces

Family:

Bill Turner (Father)

Unknown mother (deceased)

Elizabeth Turner (Wife)

Henry Turner (Son)

Occupation: Captain

Ship: The Flying Dutchman

Scent(Yes I'm doing this too): Cherry blossom and sandalwood

Personality: Loyal, peace-loving, honest, determined

Head-canons:

️ Will is afraid of stuffed animals. Like REALLY afraid. He tries to be cool around them, but they just rub him off the wrong way. He can get so scarred that he beats the absolute f#ck out of them until they're nothing but fluff.

️ Like I mentioned in Section 1, Will used to make crystal trinkets for Elizabeth when he was younger. Specifically hearts. Basically that his way of saying that he loved her. Even when he's bound to the Dutchman, he still makes crystal hearts for Elizabeth and brings them to her every ten years on that one day.

️Surprisingly, Will can not only bend crystal but glitter as well. Yes, as silly as that may sound, it's actually kinda useful. It can blind enemies and give enough time to attack. But the glitter can also effect Will as well. Whenever he would get sick, Wills lower eyelids would be covered with glitter. He would also sneeze a nose-full of it as well. A lot of people would tease him for this, calling him a 'pretty pretty princess'. However, glitter can actually be quite stunning. Whenever he would make crystal balls, Will would sometimes add a bit of glitter in them, giving them a glowing effect.

️As beautiful as his power may be, Crystallokinesis can also be quite deadly. It can turn from small chunks into huge clusters. And note, whenever you see Will bending tiny bits of crystal in the air, it's either he's stressed or it's a sign to get the hell out of there.

️Will has the best reactions. Like seriously, have you've seen his facial expressions? Their perfect BTW, if you give him a stuffed animal, you'll probably get the best reaction you've seen in your life.


	12. Elizabeth Swann

Name: Elizabeth Turner/Swann

Ethnic Group: English

Hair Color: Dark Blonde

Eye Color: Brown

Ability: Heliokinesis (Light)

Reason for powers: Cursed

Zodiac: Virgo

Family:

Will Turner (Husband)

Henry Turner (Son)

Wetherby Swann (Father;deceased)

Occupation: Pirate king; captain

Ship: The Empress

Scent(Yes I'm doing this too): Fresh meadow and Narcissus

Personality: Quick-witted,clever,charismatic,encouraged

Head-canons:

Elizabeth's favorite fruit is raspberries and her favorite drink is cinnamon latte. She also loves sweets and pastries.

And she loves any French desserts. How could she not?

As I mentioned in Section 1,Elizabeth's power is Heliokinesis; the ability to control light. I don't really have much to say about this one, since I'm more into dark powers than light. Basically, she can change her body temperature so that whenever it's cold, she'll be nice and warm. Which, coincidentally, is something that Jack can do as well. Except that he's warm 24/7. Anyway, another thing that Elizabeth can do is create solar shields which can also act as an attack and a way of telling people to f#ck off. She can also create solar balls and beams, which are also very effective.

Rarely, whenever something extremely embarrassing happens, Elizabeth literally hides behind her hair and even eats it. It's her way of taking away the stress...

People would always know when Elizabeth was coming because of her signature scent of Narcissus. It just radiates such a strong and sweet sent you can smell it from a mile away.

One of the things Elizabeth despises the most is unnecessary complaints. She hates it when someone who just make up an excuse for not doing what they needed to do. It doesn't matter. It's your problem, not hers. Unless it's a real emergency, get the f#ck out.


	13. Henry Turner

Name: Henry Turner

Ethnic Group: English

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Born: 1730

Ability: Chromokinesis (Color)

Reason for powers: Born

Zodiac: Taurus

Family:

Will Turner (Father)

Elizabeth Swann (Mother)

Scent(Yes I'm doing this too): Honey and vanilla

Personality: Determined,confident,kind-hearted,innocent

Head-canons:

Just like his mother, Henry also has a knack for French desserts. Except his favorites are eclairs. And Religieuse pastries. Did I mention he's in love with caramel? And chocolate?

Another thing he gets from his mom is the hiding-and-biting-of-hair-thing. Like mother like son, I guess.

Henry is a HUGE animal lover. He would do anything to have a pet of his own. And he's a sucker for baby ones. Someone please show this child the saxophone playing seal.

One of Henry's worst habits is walking back and forth and not being touched. It means that's he's probably pissed; and that's quite a rare sight to behold.

Now, on to Henry's powers. Chromokinesis, the ability to bend colors. It might sound useless, but it's really not. Henry can change the colors of objects or places at will; it can also depend on his emotions. If he's happy, everything gets brighter. If he's upset, everything literally turned grey. The colors he controls aren't just rays of light, they can also be different auras. Like red could be love or anger and pink could be compassion or weakness; you get it.


	14. Carina Barbossa

Name: Carina "Smyth" Barbossa

Ethnic Group: English

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Born: 1732

Ability: Yet to be known

Reason for powers: Born

Zodiac: Aquarius

Family:

Hector Barbossa (Father)

Margaret Smyth (Mother;deceased)

Viktor Barbossa (Grandfather)

Aileen Barbossa (Grandmother)

Betha Almeida (1st Cousin)

Ciara Almeida (1st Cousin)

Cara Almeida (1st Cousin)

Fionn Almeida (1st Cousin)

Occupation: First Mate

Ship Crewed: Queen Anne's Revenge

Scent(Yes I'm doing this too): Parsley and Jasmine

Personality: Intelligent, stubborn, sarcastic, confident

Head-canons:

️Mixed berries have always been a delicacy to Carina due to it being rather difficult to find fresh fruit in the Caribbean.

Also she loves berry tartlets. She must get her love of fruits from her father. Obviously.

️ Since she was young, Carina has always had the diary of Galileo Galilei. But she also had another item; a locket. It was given to her from her father since the moment of birth. However, she has never opened, for her father had told her not too. Probably hiding something...

️Carina has been known to be a lot like her father. From the personality to the facial expressions to the eyes. Especially the eyes. Piercing blue eyes that are... unforgettable.

️Now for Carinas powers. I'm afraid I can't say much about her powers until Heavens Diamonds comes out. All I can say is that her powers are a fraction of her fathers and like them, they are uncontrollable. However, Carinas powers are much more violent in terms of mental stability. Since she is quite young and never used the powers of Aura, her ability is more unstable that her fathers. But both are very much alike in terms of being powerful... and destructive.

️One of the things Carina hates the most is people telling her she doesn't know what she's talking about. She hates being treating like she's a dim witted wench who doesn't know crap about the stars or time or science. She wants to be every bit as intelligent and clever as her father. For even her father shared, and still does, her love for science and the stars.


	15. Finale

So, before I said that the OC info pages was gonna be the last section. But then I decided to leave the characters to the readers imagination.

So, that's all for now.

Hope you understood all this, If you have any questions, please feel free to ask.

*NOTE: If you have a problem with this universe and do not like how I portray the characters or story, you may leave. I do not want any negativity here. I am simply doing this for fun, nothing more nothing less. This a separate universe from the original series. I would also like to point out that some of the things from the books will or will not be here. And, if you have any problem with boyxboy or girlxgirl relationships or LGBT in general, you may also leave. I don't want anyone hating on them or bullying them. I do NOT support that. Anyways, like I said, if you have a problem; move on to something else.*


End file.
